worlds_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Our European Song Contest 4
Poland, Słupsk |presenters = Zuzanna Borucka |host = TVP |debut = Bulgaria Iceland Montenegro Morocco North Macedonia Turkey |return = Austria Bosnia and Herzegovina Estonia Finland Germany Ireland Italy Kazakhstan Portugal Ukraine |withdraw = South Korea (OESC) |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |winner = MARUV ft. Mosimann - Mon Amour |pre = 3 |nex = 5 }}Our European Song Contest 4, often shortened OESC 4, was the fourth edition of the Our European Song Contest. It was held in Poland, after Natalia Zastępa won last edition with his/her song "Za Późno". TVP, the Polish broadcaster chose Słupsk as the host city of this edition and the venue was the Dolina Charlotty Stage. Zuzanna Borucka was chosen as the presenter for this edition. For the moment, thirty-two countries made an appearence. This edition saw Bulgaria, Iceland, Montenegro, Morocco, North Macedonia and Turkey debuted. Austria, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Estonia, Finland, Germany, Ireland, Italy, Kazakhstan, Portugal and Ukraine returning. The guest country of last edition, South Korea were not invited again due to the bad result they had last edition. After a big and exciting show, Ukraine was crowned the grand winner of this show. They were represented by Maruv and Mosimann and their song "Mon Amour", they reached 228 points. The runner-up of this edition was Luxembourg, represented by Vitaa and her song "Tu me laisseras", they reached 179 points. the third place went to France. They were represented by Aöme and their song "Mille Couronnes". They reached a total of 168 points. Aland Islands, Ireland and Morocco closed the top 6 of this edition. Location Poland Poland (Polish: Polska), officially the Republic of Poland (Polish: Rzeczpospolita Polska), is a country located in Central Europe. It is divided into 16 administrative subdivisions, covering an area of 312,696 square kilometres (120,733 sq mi), and has a largely temperate seasonal climate. With a population of approximately 38.5 million people, Poland is the sixth most populous member state of the European Union. Poland's capital and largest metropolis is Warsaw. Other major cities include Kraków, Łódź, Wrocław, Poznań, Gdańsk, and Szczecin. Poland is bordered by the Baltic Sea, Russia's Kaliningrad Oblast and Lithuania to the north, Belarus and Ukraine to the east, Slovakia and Czech Republic, to the south, and Germany to the west. The establishment of the Polish state can be traced back to AD 966, when Mieszko I, ruler of the realm coextensive with the territory of present-day Poland, converted to Christianity. The Kingdom of Poland was founded in 1025, and in 1569 it cemented its longstanding political association with the Grand Duchy of Lithuania by signing the Union of Lublin. This union formed the Polish–Lithuanian Commonwealth, one of the largest (about 1,000,000 square kilometres (390,000 sq mi)) and most populous countries of 16th and 17th century Europe, with a uniquely liberal political system which adopted Europe's first written national constitution, the Constitution of 3 May 1791. Słupsk Słupsk (German: Stolp; also known by several alternative names) is a city in the Pomeranian Voivodeship, in northern Poland, with a population of 98,757 inhabitants. It occupies 43.15 square kilometres (16.66 sq mi) and, according to the Central Statistical Office, Słupsk is one of the most densely populated cities in the country. Located near the Baltic Sea and on the Słupia River, the city is the administrative seat of Słupsk County and was until 1999 the capital of Słupsk Voivodeship. The neighbouring administrative districts (gminas) are Kobylnica and Gmina Słupsk. Słupsk had its origins as a Pomeranian settlement in the early Middle Ages. In 1265 it was given town rights. By the 14th century, the town had become a centre of local administration and trade and a Hanseatic League associate. Between 1368 and 1478, it was the residence of the Dukes of Słupsk, until 1474 vassals of the Kingdom of Poland. In 1648, according to the peace treaty of Osnabrück, Stolp became part of Brandenburg-Prussia. In 1815 it was incorporated into the newly formed Prussian Province of Pomerania. After World War II the city was assigned to Poland as part of the recovered territories. Participants Returning contestants Rita Ora returned for her home country Kosovo. She participated last edition featuring Kygo for Norway. Noa Kirel will also return for Israel after competing in the second edition. Furthermore, Seka Aleksić returned to compete for Bosnia and Herzegovina after she represented the same country in the second edition. Semi Finals Semi Final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Słupsk Hall in mid-May 2019. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. Twenty-nine countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. From each semi-final, ten countries will join the "Big 6" in the final, where a total of twenty-six countries will participate. The fourty-two semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Semi Final 1 Poland, The Netherlands and Spain will have to vote in this semi final. Semi Final 2 France, Hungary and Norway will have to vote in this semi final. Grand Final The United Kingdom, North Macedonia, Austria, Norway, Andorra and Armenia got their final points divided by 50% because they didn't voted. These countries will be highlighted in light red. Voting grids Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Grand Final